Oftentimes a pallet is a flat transport structure used to support goods in a stable manner. A pallet has a top supporting surface higher than the ground to allow transportation equipment to reach under the top supporting surface for lifting and transportation. Transportation equipment can include a forklift, pallet jack, front loader, work saver, or other jacking devices, or a crane. Goods may be secured to the pallet by strapping, with stretch wrap or shrink wrap. Pallets are often made of wood, plastic, metal, or paper. Because pallets are handled with various transportation vehicles during shipping, collision, tear, shear, or overloading often cause structural damage to the pallets, in addition to the other significant mechanical stresses sustained by such pallets in supporting heavy payloads.